


Halcyons

by theghostseer



Series: Reylo - Greek myths AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostseer/pseuds/theghostseer
Summary: Based on the myth of Alcyone and Ceyx, enjoy!Alcyone and Ceyx committed hubris by often referring to each other as "Zeus" and "Hera”. This angered Zeus, so while Ceyx was travelling at the sea, the god threw a thunderbolt at his ship. Upon hearing of her beloved’s death Alcyone threw herself into the sea in her grief. Yet the Gods, touched by their love, changed them both into  kingfishers (halcyon birds) named after her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo - Greek myths AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Halcyons

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the myth of Alcyone and Ceyx, enjoy!
> 
> Alcyone and Ceyx committed hubris by often referring to each other as "Zeus" and "Hera”. This angered Zeus, so while Ceyx was travelling at the sea, the god threw a thunderbolt at his ship. Upon hearing of her beloved’s death Alcyone threw herself into the sea in her grief. Yet the Gods, touched by their love, changed them both into kingfishers (halcyon birds) named after her.

There is a constellation at the edge of the known galaxy, where the radars fail and ships disappear. They named the constellation Halcyons, as it resembles two birds dancing. Legend says they were humans once, and the story goes like this:

Ben Solo, Prince of Alderaan, met Rey while she was training to become a Jedi knight under his uncle’s guidance. The moment they saw each other they fell in love, and soon prince and knight would go everywhere together.

They shared a very special bond; the Force had connected them, one soul shared in two bodies. The galaxy hadn’t seen a wonder like that for centuries. They could see through each other’s eyes, communicate across a great distance, teleport matter. They could even heal the most fatal wounds, cheating death once or twice.

And their love… their love only made their power stronger. They came to think of themselves as Gods. Even above the laws of nature, even above the laws of the Force.

“Take my hand,” told eventually the prince of Alderaan to Rey. “Take my hand, let’s rule the galaxy together.”

“I will!” she said and kissed him.

Months passed and Rey left to seek an ancient temple of the Jedi beyond the edge of the world, looking to see what the future was planning for her.

A few days before stepping to the Unknown Regions, the crew found themselves in the middle of a solar storm and the ship crashed and fell to the near planet.

Ben heard Rey’s screams in his sleep. He jumped out of bed at once and ordered to prepare his ship. As long as the journey lasted, Ben barely ate or slept. He tried restlessly to reach Rey, but he could only sense cold and darkness… and the sea.

The ship had fallen into the ocean. Ben searched the ruins for days, then the land around the crash, his love was nowhere to be seen.

He dropped to his knees and cried, the entire world silent listened to his sorrow and wept. It was the price to pay for the hubris to think themselves above life and death. He prayed for forgiveness and once he was done, he climbed to the high rocks, ready to go and reunite with his beloved.

Yet the Force works in strange ways, Ben barely touched the water and he felt his body getting smaller, his human features fade away, and his hands turning to wings. A splashed echoed from below and Rey rose from the sea, her human body changing too.

They met in the middle and kissed.

“My love!” they cried in the same breath moments before the transfiguration was done.

As birds they flew away, high in the clouds they danced. Happily lived together a long life. And when their time was over, they turned into stars that now adorn the sky. The Halcyons at the edge of the known world, the legacy of the eternal lovers.


End file.
